


Little Stories

by tx0



Series: No Turning Back [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx0/pseuds/tx0
Summary: A series of one-shots that I can’t make into fulls 1,000+ word fics. Each chapter is a different scene. You might not like every scene due to the content. Some are more “extreme” fetishes than others. They’re in no particular order. Just skip the ones you don’t/won’t like, I won’t be offended.





	1. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wants to try a fetish he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains: Bathroom control, piss, watersports, and panty-wetting

“Please, Ash. I can’t hold it any longer.” Delia pleaded to her son. She had drunk a full litre of water that day and had been holding it in for a while. “Ok. I guess I’ve tortured you enough." Ash made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. She followed quickly behind. As she stripped, he laid down on the bottom of the tub, putting his head at the back wall with his knees bent to allow himself to fit. Delia climbed in and stood above him over his waist. He was completely naked and she was only wearing light gray panties.

Not able to hold it any longer, she felt the liquid begin to stream out of her. Ash watched the fabric begin to quickly darken as Delia let out a long and well-deserved sigh. Soon, the juices began to seep out of the panties as they had become so wet they couldn’t hold anymore. Most of it stayed stuck to her body and trickled down her legs, tickling her on the way down. A few drops fell down onto Ash’s stomach.

Delia pushed the panties halfway down her thighs, letting her piss finally leave her properly. Ash sighed softly as he felt the warmth hit him. It pooled in his belly button then streamed down his sides. Delia started rubbing her clit as she angled her pussy so the stream slowly travelled up his chest. Ash ran his hands over his torso, letting them get wet. He then grabbed his hard cock and started stroking it, letting the other hand play in the mess. Delia’s fingers travelled down her pussy and she rubbed herself, causing the liquid to go all over Ash indiscriminately. She brought her hand to her face and licked droplets off as the stream began flowing normally again.

She took a cautious step forward and angled the flow into Ash mouth. Her piss quickly flooded his mouth. He brought his lips together to swallow, causing the piss to splatter all over. As he swallowed her nectar, she used the time to get in a few more rubs on her pussy before Ash’s eager mouth was open again. She sucked her juices off of her fingers again as she filled his mouth back up. He swallowed again as she felt herself finally begin to empty. The stream slowly turned into a trickle as Ash got one final mouthful. The trickle turned into little drops and unfortunately came to an end.

Ash swallowed one last time, savoring the flavor. He then sat up and shifted onto his knees and began licking her pussy, in order to taste the last few drops and also to help her get another kind of relief. He grabbed her legs with both hands, keeping her stable. It wasn’t long before she came. He stood up and whispered “Your piss tastes amazing, Mommy.” He then kissed her. She knelt down to address his cock, which was still completely hard. She put her mouth around it and started bobbing her head. In no time, he too got his own relief, which she swallowed.

She stood up and removed her panties the rest of the way and handed them to Ash. He turned them inside out and started licking the wet spot. He sucked on the fabric, getting out every last drop of piss. He dropped the panties on the bathroom floor and pulled the curtain shut on the shower. Meanwhile, she had turned on the tap and was waiting for it to get to the right temperature. She activated the shower so they could clean up. As the water rushed down on them they embraced each other. “Thanks for letting me try that” he said with a smile, “I love you.” “I love you too, Sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was written well enough. I don’t even have a piss fetish… or maybe I do. All of those years with a squirt fetish may have finally caught up with me.


	2. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Delia go on a walk. Like always, sex happens.

Ash and Delia were at the park going for a walk on the trail. As they got farther from the main park area, trees on both sides of the trail got more dense. Delia grabbed his hand and lead him off the trail and into the trees. Once they were far enough into the trees she put her hands around his shoulders and began kissing him. He walked her backward until her back was up against a tree.

He put a hand on her breast and began massaging it. His other hand quickly dropped down to her crotch. He flipped up the front of her short skirt and ran his fingers along the front of her panties. She gasped at the sudden touch. He slid her panties to the side, between her pussy and leg. He ran his middle finger along her entrance before letting it slip inside. He soon added his index finger as they continued kissing. He felt his cock growing as she moaned into their kisses.

He dropped to his knees and put his head under her skirt. She nervously looked around to make sure no one could see. They were far enough into the trees that no one on the trail could see them. He began licking her pussy, making her forget all about the danger of being caught. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he continued using his tongue on her. She hit her peak and moaned out loud, probably loud enough for anyone walking on the trail nearby could hear. Ash lapped at her pussy, digging out all of her juices that he could reach.

He stood up, running his hands under her shirt as he did. He reached around back and fumbled with her bra hook for a few seconds until succeeding in opening it. He then brought his hands back around front and lifted her shirt up, letting it rest above her boobs. He her bra up over her breasts as well, it sat between them and her shirt. He grabbed both of her tits and shoved his face between them. He kissed and licked the skin as he squeezed them. He waited until he ran out of breath to detach himself from her tits.

They resumed kissing passionately. She unzipped his pants, letting them hang loose just below his waist. She pulled his boxers down slightly until she exposed his cock to the sunlight. She started jerking him as they kissed. His cock started dripped precum, which she spread on his cock. She went to her knees and immediately wrapped her lips around his cock. She was able to quickly take it all in her mouth and throat. She cleaned all of his precum off and replaced it with her saliva.

She stood up and draped her arms over his shoulders. He grabbed the base of his cock and flipped the front of her skirt back up and slowly entered her. She put a leg around his waist, giving his easier access to go deeper. He put one hand on her face, tilting it toward his so they could keep kissing. He put his other hand on one of her exposed tits, squeezing it.  
“I’m gonna cum…” he managed to say. “Shoot it in me!” she responded right away. He pumped faster until he blew his load inside of her. They stayed in that position for a while, holding each other and catching their breath. Once they could breathe normally, they looked into each others’ eyes and smiled. Ash kissed her again before he pulled out of her. His cum began to trickle out of her. She quickly moved her panties back in place, hoping to keep it all inside. She adjusted her skirt and put her bra back on properly. Lastly, she pulled her shirt back down. Ash pulled his boxers and pants back on and zipped up. They kissed one last time before setting back out for the trail. As they walked away, Delia could feel her son’s cum dripping out of her pussy, through her panties, and down her leg as they went past unsuspecting people.


	3. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Delia go to the movies for their date night, they don’t get to watch the entire film.

Delia and Ash walked down the row of seats and took their seats in the middle of the theatre. Eventually, the entire theatre was packed. Few, if any, empty seats remained.

 

Halfway into the movie, Ash raised the armrest between them and put his arm around Delia’s shoulder. She scooted over closer to him. He brought his hand around and squeezed her breast. She reached over to his lap and unbuttoned his pants. She pulled his cock out of the flap of his boxers.  
He let go of her breast so she could move her shoulder, letting her dress strap fall down her arm. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so when he pulled her dress down in front, it revealed her boob to the cold air conditioning. He cupped his hand back over her breast and began squeezing it again, feeling her hardened nipple against his palm.  
She began tugging on his growing cock, already feeling drops of precum drip down his shaft. Ash slid his other hand over her thigh and under her dress. He was delighted to find no panties in his way. He slowly slid two fingers in her pussy.

Delia wondered if anyone could see or hear them. Surely the people sitting next to them noticed. Would they say anything? Were they paying attention to the movie or watching them fool around? She brought her focus back to Ash as she could feel him drawing her close to release. She began rocking back and forth in her seat and she covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle her moans. She then felt relief as she squirted onto Ash’s hand and the floor below.

Ash pulled his hand back and began sucking on his fingers, cleaning her juices off of them. It was now Ash’s turn to reach his limit. He squeezed down on Delia’s thigh in an attempt to warn her. She got the message as leaned down and started sucking his cock. His breathing got heavier until he had to suppress the urge to moan loudly. Delia felt his cum fill her mouth, and she bobbed her head to milk the last few drops out of him. Ash’s entire body was clenched as he tried to stay silent. Delia pulled her hands back and started licking them clean as well.

Ash put his cock back in his pants and zipped up. Delia put her boob back in her dress, fixed the strap, and flipped her dress back down over her legs. Their attention turned back to the movie. They had no idea how much time the had used or plot they had lost, not that they had planned on watching the whole thing anyway.


	4. Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia finds her old cheerleading outfit; also, Ash uses a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up slightly longer than 1000 words, due to the beginning. Hopefully it makes up for the super short previous chapter.

Ash was lying on the bed, watching TV. Delia walked in their bedroom carrying a box. “Look what I found” she said happily. “What is it?” Ash asked while getting up from the bed. She set the box down on the bed and opened it. “My old cheerleading outfit from high school.” “Mom, you were a cheerleader?” “Mm-hmm” she smiled as she pulled the top out. She held it up with outstretched arms, facing the front toward them. Big multi-colored letters read “PTHS” for Pallet Town High School. Ash pulled out the matching skirt and held it up as well. He looked over at her “Can you put it on for me?” he begged excitedly. “Do you really want me to?” she sheepishly asked. “Of course!” She smiled and placed the top back in the box, which also contained a pair of thigh high socks, underwear, and pom poms. “Can I take pictures too?” She smiled again and nodded. Ash laid the skirt down on top of everything. Delia picked up the box and walked toward the attached bathroom. Ash happily sat on their bed, watching her close the door behind her, which he intently stared at, not wanting to miss a second of the reveal.

In the bathroom, Delia took off the shirt she was wearing, then adjusted her bra while looking in the mirror. Next, she stepped out of her pants, then she slipped off her panties, leaving herself nearly naked. She fished around until she found the solid blue bloomers. She slid them on, barely able to get them over her thighs. The underwear stretched as they curved around her ass. She picked up the skirt next and slid it on, she had grow both taller and curvier since high school, so the skirt came down just below her ass and stopped. She turned to the side, looking at how her ass pushed the skirt out away from her body. She blushed slightly as she went back to the box to take out the top. She pulled it over her head and poked her arms though the holes of the sleeveless shirt. The top also didn’t cover as much as it used to, her navel now easily showed. Her boobs stretched the fabric out to where the letters became slightly distorted. Next, she put the socks on, pulling them over her knees, they too were solid blue. She stood up and examined herself in the mirror one last time. She grabbed the pom poms out of the box and opened the door.

Ash was still staring at the edge of the bed and waiting with his phone in hand and the camera ready to go. When the door opened, he perked up as Delia slowly walked out, shaking her pom poms. His eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open. “Mom, you’re so sexy!” he said as he snapped the first picture. She smiled and walked up to him. She leaned down and kissed him, giving him a great view of her cleavage. She stepped back and started doing parts of her cheer routines that she could remember, with added ass and boob shaking just for Ash. He could feel himself already start to get hard. She turned around and flipped up the back of her skirt, revealing her round ass in tight underwear to her son. He took what was probably the twentieth picture just then. She spun back around and winked at him. She walked up to him, dropped her pom poms to the floor, grabbed his head and pulled it in between her breasts. He kissed her bare skin just above the collar of the shirt.

She slid down to her knees and loosened his pants, pulled them down with his boxers just enough to access his cock. He removed his shirt while she sucked him off. He took yet another picture, which was good because she didn’t give him much of that before she was back to her feet. She quickly turned around and sat on his lap. She began grinding on his bare cock, it rubbed on her bloomers underneath the skirt. He reached around to her front and slid his hand in her underwear and slipped a couple of fingers inside her already wet pussy. He reached with his other hand and played with her boob above her clothes. He moved his fingers inside of her faster. She bucked her hips and let out a moan as he brought her to orgasm.

She slowly stood back up and took off her soaked underwear. She climbed on the bed, on top of and facing him. While still in her outfit, minus the bloomers, she lowered herself onto him. He put one hand around her back to steady her, the other went right to one of her tits. They kissed passionately as she rode him, their saliva dripped down between her breasts. She pushed him back so he was lying flat on the bed, except for his legs still dangling off the edge. He now had a full view of her outfit. The stretched out lettering on the front bounced up and down so much he couldn’t even read it anymore. While he was fixated on her tits, she abruptly moaned loudly again. She stopped moving as her orgasm flowed through her body.

She soon began moving again, but it wasn’t long before Ash said “Mom… I’m gonna cum.”. Delia quickly hopped off of him and dropped back down to the floor on her knees. “Cum on me. On my face.” Ash stood up and she grabbed his cock, jacking him off toward her face. He let out a big sigh as the cum shot out of him and onto her eager face. Her face was covered in white as it started dripping down onto the outfit. “Does Mommy look good covered in her son’s cum?” “Of course you do!” Ash said excitedly as he quickly grabbed his phone and took another picture. She took a glob of cum and pushed it into her mouth with her fingers. He took yet another picture as she spooned more of his cum into her mouth. “You taste amazing, Sweetie” she said smiling as more of his cum dripped down onto her outfit.


	5. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Delia go to Make-Out Point. Is that even a real thing, or just a made-up trope?

Ash pulled into a spot near the edge of the lookout cliff and parked. He shut off the car so they were now in complete silence. It was late at night and no other cars or people were around. Without saying a word, she leaned toward him and they began kissing. He quickly put his arm around her, bringing her in as close as possible. He silently cursed the center console that separated them.

Delia broke the kiss and removed her shirt, revealing a lacy bra that Ash had bought for her. He had got one that was purposefully two sizes too small, so her tits were spilling out from all sides. “Mom, you’re so sexy” he said smiling as she removed her bra. He began to reach for her breasts to play with them when she started to climb her way into the back of the car. He slapped her ass as she wriggled her way between the two front seats. She laid down across the back seats and held out her arms, waiting for him. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall off as he climbed to the back seat to join her. 

She sat down and flipped up her skirt revealing her pussy to him. He was surprised, “No panties, again?” “Not when I’m with you.” Of course, he hadn’t worn any underwear either. Ash laid on top of her, putting one hand on her breast and the other on her pussy. He kissed her as he pushed a finger into her opening. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her as they kissed. He fingered her faster and moved his lips to her neck. “Fuck me” she whispered into his ear. He happily did as he was told. He took his finger out of her pussy and immediately replaced it with his cock. He thrusted his hips, plunging his dick inside of her repeatedly. They continued kissing passionately as she put her arms around his back, pulling him in closer. He unconsciously moved his hips faster.

Ash got off of his mom and sat up, allowing her to sit as well. He laid down and she positioned herself on top of him, hovering above his dick. He noticed that the windows were beginning to fog up on the inside. She sat down on his lap, allowing him to enter her. She bounced up and down on him, causing her tits to flop around. Ash grabbed onto them, helping hold them in place while also giving him the pleasure of squeezing them. Her ass slapped against his thighs every time she landed back down on his lap, the sound was amplified by the small space they were in.

He sat up and kissed her. “You want to take this outside?” he asked. “You’re so naughty” she teased while she got off of him and went for the door. They got out of the car, went around to the front, and Delia laid on the hood. Ash crouched down and licked her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him, her thighs squeezed down on his head. She began trembling then squirted in his mouth and on his face, also soaking his shirt. Her cum dripped down the front of their car. “I’m glad you didn’t do that in the car” he teased as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her and quickly re-entered her, picking up his speed.

“I’m almost there” he said as he pulled out and climbed up on the hood with her. He sat on her tummy and put his cock between her tits. She wrapped her breasts around his dick and he thrusted into them. It wasn’t long before his cum rushed out of him, most of it getting lost between her giant tits, some landing on her face.

Ash got off and stood on the ground watching her play with her tits, evenly coating them with his cum. She stood up and adjusted her skirt while making her way back inside. She sat in her seat and put her bra back on, even though her boobs were still sticky from cum. Ash opened his door and picked up his pants that rested in the driver’s seat. He put them on and sat down. Delia had purposefully not put her shirt back on. The entire drive home, she teased Ash by letting her boobs bounce around partially exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vote on what my next fic should be about!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbFFZo2j5YNeNdAx0yr5y6la1X0NfSgLdXAXB2DL4xgQAe6g/viewform)


End file.
